Getting Traught
by dids107
Summary: Wally and Zatanna start to get a little...uncomfortable with the sudden closeness of their friends, Robin and Artemis. The two team up and investigate the cause of the sparks between their "so-called" boyfriend and girlfriend. Spitfire, Chalant, and Traught Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, I should be typing the next chapter for "Love Runs Deep". Whatever, I already gave myself a time out. This is actually a bit awkward-I originally gave this as a prompt for chalantness and then realized that I want to write a Wally/Zatanna friendship fic, too. So if she uses the prompt, all similarities are purely coincidental. Also I don't own Young Justice (This is the first time I've put a disclaimer, I think! Wow!)**

Wally's stomach twisted into another knot as he watched Robin dip Artemis down deeply, then spin her for the fourth time in a row. His grip on the cup tightened, and it would've broken the glass if it wasn't made out of cut crystal.

"Can you believe them?" he muttered quietly to Zatanna, standing next to him.

"I'm not the jealous type," she began.

"Me neither," he put in hurriedly, but that was a total lie.

"But they've been dancing together…for an awfully long time." They glanced uncertainly at each other.

"Raquel and Connor are dancing together, and M'gann and Kaldur don't seem to mind." Wally said slowly. "But then again, they've taken turns. Have you danced with Robin yet?"

"No," Zatanna sounded horribly disappointed. "Have you danced with Artemis yet?"

"No." Wally resentfully stared at the Sprite he was holding, then downed it all in one gulp. "Let's dance." He abruptly turned to Zatanna, who looked at him, eyes wide. "C'mon, it'll be fun. It's not like we're gonna get to dance with our _actual_ girlfriend or boyfriend tonight, so we might as well just do it together, right? Two lonely souls on what's probably the best night of our teenage years." She sighed, then flashed her trademark grin.

"Let's show those two jerkfaces what they're missing."

He led the young magician onto the dance floor, and bowed deeply. She laughed and imitated him. Grasping her hands, they twirled around, never out of sight from their respective partners.

"Have you noticed they've gotten a lot closer over the past few weeks?" Zatanna asked Wally quietly. "Ever since Artemis figured out Robin was Dick?" She gives a half-hearted smile at the memory.

"Yeah, and it's bugging the shit outta me," he whispered back. "I know they're good friends, being the only _non-metas_" he spoke the word with derision, "but this might be one of the fanciest galas the Team will ever get to attend, even if we're here undercover. And it's in _Paris_, the city of _love. _I'm supposed to be sweeping Artemis off her feet, and you and Rob should be dancing under a moonlight balcony, or something."

"Calm down, Romeo." Zatanna rolled her eyes in exasperation, but they were twinkling with laughter. "I'm sure there will be other galas and balls. Of course, maybe not as high-class as this, and probably not in Paris, and Artemis swore she'd never put on another dress after tonight, and Batman _did_ say this was the first and last time he'd let us into something so important-"

"Stop!" Wally pulled her close and slapped a hand over her mouth. "You're making my stomach uncomfortable!" She frowned and licked the inside of his hand, and he let go with a yelp.

"I'm making your _stomach_ uncomfortable?" she questioned, indignation written over her face. "You're the one whose got us squished tighter than a peanut-butter and glue sandwich!" They looked down, flushing at the sudden closeness of their bodies. Robin and Artemis chose that moment to casually waltz over.

"Hey, we were looking for you-what are you doing?"

Wally instinctively pushed Zatanna away, who cried out in surprise.

"I think," he puffed out his chest, "the question is 'What were YOU two doing?'" Artemis narrowed her eyes and Robin looked confused.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're keeping our cover, same as everyone else." Zatanna scoffed put her hands on her hips.

"Then why can't you keep your cover with me, Rob? Or Artemis with Wally?" Wally moves to stand next to her and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, _exactly!_ Why is it only you two can dance and not us? Those four mix it up!" He gestures to the other half of their Team, on a snack break in the back. Robin looks at the identical expressions of frustration on Zee and Wally's face, then cracks a grin.

"Oh, I see where this is going," he says playfully. Artemis raises an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me. I have no idea what the hell is going on."

He leans into her and stage whispers one word: "_Jealousy._" Her whole face splits into a wide smirk. They look at each other, to their respective partners, then back to each other again. After a moment, they both crack up.

"Oh geez, that is too funny." Artemis chortles, clapping Zatanna on the back. "You can have him. I don't date people three inches shorter than me." Robin smiles at her.

"I've grown a ton in the past few months, as you know very well, Arty. Soon I'll be towering above you, so you better watch out!"

"In your dreams, Bird Brain," she punches his shoulder.

"Stop that!" Wally cries out in desperation, because if he doesn't put a stop to this banter now, he can see his whole relationship with the archer going down the drain. This causes Rob and Artemis to laugh even harder.

"What's going on? What are we missing?" Zatanna frantically whispers to him. He shrugs helplessly.

"They're just like Babs," Rob manages to choke out, which sets Artemis off again. Wally briefly wonders who "Babs" is. "You guys can't seriously think there is something going on." He added to the other two.

"Well, with you off gallivanting with my best friend…" Zatanna scowls.

"You fail to remember she is one of _my_ best friends, too," Robin said, "And my other best friend's _girlfriend_. So dating Artemis would be like dating my sister, or dating my brother's lover, or my lover's sister. Basically any relationship with her would be incest." Artemis grinned at Wally.

"And any relationship with him would be social suicide. No offense, Zatanna, you guys are perfect together."

"Then why have you two been dancing like honeymooners all night?" Wally demands, and Zatanna nod her head in agreement.

"Because," Artemis says like it's painfully obvious. "If Robin and I dance together, we don't actually need to focus on _dancing_. We can keep an eye out for any members of the Shadows instead of drooling over each other." There was a pregnant pause.

"You'd really drool over me?" Wally has to ask, because that was pretty much his reaction when he saw Artemis walk in with that sparkly, floor length silver ball gown. _With that slit up the side. And those strappy heels. Oh, boy, that plunging neckline_…He hastily whips his eyes back up, and he can tell Rob totally caught him looking, as he is currently hiding his snickers behind his hand. Artemis rolls her eyes.

"It was a figure of speech, Kid Idiot," but the blush across her face betrays her. Robin and Zatanna laugh at the same time, but Zee quiets up fast. Wally can tell she's still trying to be mad, but he knows her heart isn't really into it. Robin takes her hand and tugs her toward him.

"C'mon, Zee," he smiles sweetly. "I see a few moonlight balconies with our names written all over it." Zatanna casts an astonished look in Wally's way, and he shrugs as if he knew all along.

"Okay, fine." She's still scowling, until Rob (the dog) kisses her on the cheek. She relents, smiling softly, and they glide away.

"You're _cute_ when you're jealous." He turns and sees Artemis with this smug smile spread on her lips. He feels the heat rush to his face, giving him the semblance of a tomato.

"I was not." Wally lifts his nose into the air, as if such an action was below his dignity. She throws her head back and laughs, then crosses her arms and scowls.

"Stop that!" she taunts in an annoying, soprano voice.

"I-_what_-my voice isn't that high!" he splutters. She laughs again,_ (why is she in such a good mood?), _and hugs him tightly.

"C'mon, Kid. Whisk me off into my wildest dreams, and all that crap." He finally beams at her, and together they gravitate toward the food table. In between dips and turns he'd sneak a piece of food into his mouth and chew it as fast as he can, and he thinks Artemis doesn't notice.

"Baywatch," she whispers in his ear during a slow dance.

"Yeah, babe?" he asks. Her breath tickles him, and he shivers involuntarily.

"Stop eating all the hors d'oeuvres." He flushes and puts an éclair back down on the table.

"…Right. Sorry."

The twirl and meander around absentmindedly, not really caring where they were going, just happy they were together. Wally's almost one-hundred percent content, but there is a small (it's miniscule, really) hint of doubt nagging in the back of his mind. He doesn't want to ruin a rare, peaceful moment between him and Artemis, but he just has to be sure.

"Artemis," he breathes. She turns slightly and looks at him.

"Yeah?"

"When you were dancing with Rob," he doesn't know how to continue, so he falls silent.

"Yes?" she prompts. Confusion is clouded in her eyes, mirroring the feelings of his heart. He rubs his neck awkwardly and begins again.

"Artemis, I just-"He's cut off when the ceiling explodes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm going on a cruise next Tuesday and will be away for ten days, so I'm trying to get a new chapter up here and for Love Runs Deep as soon as I can, since I'll be away for a while. **

Snapping to attention, he and Artemis both tensed in defensive positions, scanning the ballroom for the source of the explosion. Women in expensive, constricting gowns and men in stiff (obviously rented) tuxedos were screaming bloody murder and scrambling around like decapitated chickens.

_Everyone, be at the rendezvous point in two minutes_, M'gann's voice floated in Wally's head.

"Go," Artemis urged him. "I'll be right there, I've gotta go change." he nodded silently and sped off toward the stairs next to the back exit. While zooming up, he clicked the ring on his left hand and literally spun into his Kid Flash uniform, his suit sucked back into the case.

He burst through the door and found most of the Team. Raquel and Zatanna were there already because their magic allowed easy and quick costume changes. Superboy had simply ripped off his Oxford, revealing the usual back shirt and red 'S' underneath. M'gann, being a Martian, needed only to shape shift her outfit, and Kaldur was wearing his costume with a blazer the whole time, anyways.

_Where are Robin and Artemis? _he and Zatanna demanded at the same time.

_I'm sure they'll be here, they've got a minute and a half to spare,_ M'gann soothed. _In the meantime, why don't we-_

_No time for that, Miss M, _came an unmistakable voice, and a second later the two Gothamites themselves flew through the doorway.

_What took so long?_ Raquel wondered, hands on hips, sniggering a bit when the ever coordinated Robin tripped over his cape.

_We were changing_, Artemis grinned. _No superpowers to help __**us.**_

_What, __**together?**_ Zatanna yelped, and M'gann giggled.

_We don't have time for this usual garbage_, Connor scowled before either Rob or Artemis could answer. _Let's just get in there and beat up whatever punk blew up this place and leave!_ He punched his hand in anticipation.

_I agree,_ Kaldur stated. _It is neither the time nor the place for idle chit-chat. We have a mission to focus on. Kid Flash, Rocket, you two take the north entrance. Miss Martian, Zatanna, the south. Robin, Artemis-_Wally inwardly groaned, (Why, Kaldur, _why?_)-_will handle the east. Superboy and I will hold the Main Entrance on the west side. Report via psychic link any evidence you find. Any questions?_ His gaze was stern on the seven teens assembled in front of him. _No? Good. Deploy_.

Almost instantly they were out of the room and into the fray. Rocket hovered next to him, casting temporary force fields to shield the elite Parisians from falling debris.

"The sky is falling, the sky is falling!" Wally muttered, and she chucked at the appropriate allusion. He zipped around the perimeter twice, then through the masses three times (it never hurt to be thorough) before rounding back to Rocket.

"I think we're good, I didn't- hey, hold on a sec!" He stared at a figure in the distance. "Is that Black Spider?"

"Fits the description," Rocket mused, and they both studied the figure as it came closer, jumping-no, _slinging_ its way across the floor!

_Guys,_ Wally thought loudly_. We've found our guy._

_Black Spider,_ Raquel put in. Then, as an afterthought, _Kid Flash scoped him out._ Wally grinned and sort-of punched her shoulder in appreciation.

_Black Spider?_ Artemis' voice could best be described as amused but sad. _He used to babysit me and Jade when we were younger._ There was a pause as no one knew what to say, and Wally swore he could hear the crickets chirping.

_Well,_ said Robin, breaking the silence, _Nice to know he was a good influence._ Everyone laughed, but Wally couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that it was Rob who had a better reaction to Artemis' life than himself.

_I see him too,_ M'gann suddenly said. _Sending a mental image to everyone now. Proceed to attack and detain once location is confirmed._ The effects of her picture were instantaneous; simultaneously, the eight of them leapt high into the air from various places and converged onto Black Spider.

The villain held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared. The League's baby cleanup crew is here to arrest me!" He threw his head back and laughed.

"Enough games, Eric," Artemis growled as she notched an arrow. "Just tell us why you're here and make it easy for everyone."

Black Spider, or "Eric", apparently, stumbled back a bit at her words. "How do you know my name?" he frowned. She smiled darkly and aimed her weapon at his arm.

"Artemis isn't just my hero name," was her explanation. The whites of Eric's mask widened before his hand was roughly pinned to the ground. Superboy then grabbed him up and held him close to his face.

"Why are you here? What do the Shadows want?" Connor's glare was intensifying, almost like he really had heat vision. He even shook the spider around for good measure.

_Dude, stop! You'll rip his arm off!_ Wally yelled in his head. The clone abruptly dropped Black Spider onto the cold marble, rendering him unconscious.

_Great. _Raquel's tone was sarcastic. _Now how are we supposed to interrogate him?_

_No worries_, M'gann seemed unnaturally calm. _I can still read his mind._ Her eyes glowed with a jade color, and she soon turned to face the rest of the Team, a somber expression on her face. _No one else is here, she assured. Black Spider was only here to explode the ceiling and scare everyone. It was a warning to the owner of this hotel, Étienne-Guillaume Chevalier, who is being blackmailed by Ra's al Ghul. Chevalier tried to resist, reporting to local authorities, and as a result, got his ballroom roof of his hotel blasted off. There are more bombs, set to detonate fifteen minutes after the first, located at each corner, both floor and roof._

_I'm on it,_ Robin volunteered. _I can diffuse any bomb in my sleep. With one hand. Upside down._ He cackled.

_Wait,_ Zatanna said_."Nibor ylpitlum."_ Seven new Robins sprung up around the original.

"Asterous," they all grinned cheekily at the same time. Wally found it a bit unnerving.

_Go, you only have eight minutes left,_ Aqualad warned. They all sped off. _The rest of us must stay and fix the damage done to the ballroom._ Groaning, Wally zoomed around, picking up bits of the roof and tossing them back to Superboy, who was piling everyone's collections in the center.

When they were done and Black Spider was being hauled away into a van, a timid young man approached them.

"Please, if you will, the Police chief wishes for a word," he mumbled in a heavy accent. "They speak only French."

"I'll go," Artemis responded. "I'm half French and I speak it fluently."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that," Rob grinned.

"_Oui, c'est vrai. La seule raison que vous avez passe les examens trimestriels c'est parce que je vous tutore."_ Artemis rolled her eyes.

_"Vrai, c'est vrai. I vous dois encore que la creme glacee."_

Wally had no idea what to say, or even think, but thankfully the scrawny intern spoke up. _"Si vous pouviez s'il vous plait me suivre. Le chef est en attente."_ The three of them walked away where a thin, young redheaded woman stood next to a portly man, his arm around a beautiful and kind faced brunette. Wally could see them exchanging words, and soon the whole party walked back towards them.

"Guys, this is Police Chief Cecilia Mercier," the redhead nodded, "and she wants to thank us for saving the people and finding Black Spider." Aqualad stepped forward and shook her hand solemnly, their stoic expressions revealing no clues as to what they were thinking. "And this is Étienne-Guillaume Chevalier." The large man looked like a French Santa, with rosy cheeks and a big grin, dark and wavy hair and a mustache.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Josette," and the beautiful lady curtseyed gracefully.

"I am honored to meet the young heroes," she smiled softly. "And where is Aurelie?"

"Who?" Connor asked, and a little girl shot out of the rubble next to his feet. She was dressed in trousers and a sweatshirt, her curls swept into two poorly made pigtails.

"Aurelie!" Josette gasped. "What are you wearing? Is this how you represent the Chevalier family? Where is your evening dress?" The girl shook her head back and forth vehemently.

"The dress is scratchy and long and stupid." She crossed her arms and huffed. Josette frowned.

"Wherever you go, you must show the world that you are proud to be a Chevalier."

"Maybe I should blow it up, like the hotel, then everyone will know who we are." Her answer was met with a round of laughter from everyone except her mother. Chevalier, chuckling loudly, picked his daughter up. "Ah, lighten up, Josette, we have bigger things to attend to right now." They turned to leave, but Aurelie twisted out of her father's hold and scampered over to the Team. Quickly, she hugged each of them in turn, and when she came to Robin, she planted a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek and giggled.

"_J'espere que votre petite amie ne me derange pas,_" she said slyly, looking pointedly at Artemis, whose jaw dropped. Her mother took her hand and led her away into a waiting cab.

"What did she say?" M'gann inquired. Robin and Artemis both looked embarrassed.

"She said, 'I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind,'" Rob admitted. Raquel laughed, Connor and Kaldur smiled. M'gann looked nervously between Rob and Zatanna, the latter who was fuming. Wally could only stare blearily at the taxi glittering in the distance, slowly growing smaller, swimming in and out of his sight.

**A/N: Translations (In order)**

**Artemis: "Yeah, right. The only reason you passed the midterms is because I tutored you."**

**Robin: "True, true. I still owe you ice cream."**

**Intern: "If you could please follow me. The chief is waiting."**

**Aurelie: "I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind,"**

**I used Google Translate (not the best source) so sorry if you know French and what I wrote is horrible grammar or language. **


End file.
